Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{4}{4} \times -0.88 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{4}{4} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -0.88 = -\dfrac{8.8}{10} = -\dfrac{22}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{22}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{22}{25} } = \dfrac{1 \times -22 } {1 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{22}{25} } = -\dfrac{22}{25} $